


Master and Soldier

by DJ_Ethan



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Is Zack and Aqua a rarepair?, NSFW, Rare Pairings, Sex, Smut, maybe not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 11:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11058261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_Ethan/pseuds/DJ_Ethan
Summary: Aqua's trip to Olympus Coliseum reunites her with Zack. Finally taking him up on that date, she decides to take it a little further. Aqua/Zack smut.





	Master and Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. I'm just a guy who wants to write. Started on Tumblr, but due to a lack of attention, I decided to finally come here.  
> The following is probably my first real smut fic. I don't know how it holds up, but I wrote this at the end of last year. I intend on writing more than just smut, but admittedly it's fun as hell to write, so it's definitely gonna be here and there. Regardless, I only ask you sit down and take a look at my work. Thank you, and have a good day.

Aqua’s return to Olympus Coliseum was unexpected, to say the least. After being freed from the Realm of Darkness, she tried to jump right back into action, eager to fight Xehanort at whatever his game was this time, and hopefully save Terra and Ventus, but the others asked her to slow it down for a bit. While they managed to awaken Ven from his sleep, Ventus still had to recover and get back into shape. However, Yen Sid volunteered to that. So Mickey told her to go back out to see the rest of the realm of light.

So she did. She saw worlds she was certainly caught off guard by, from heavily populated cities to kingdoms in the depths of the ocean, and familiar sights, like the seven dwarves’ mines and cottages, and the castle once wrapped in thorns and its inhabitants asleep, now alive and celebratory.

Olympus was only an inevitable step in her journey, she came to realize. The tournaments would serve as a good way to get some combat practice, which, while she was constantly fighting in her dark hellhole, she was certain that she was going to need all the strength and experience she could get in the coming battles.

Walking through the Coliseum, she was thinking over many things. But none of them prepared her for what happened next.

“Excuse me miss, I think you happened to forget something,” she heard a man behind her say.

As she turned, she couldn’t help but smile, for she had found yet another old friend, a boy who when she last saw, wanted to be a hero.

“It’s been a while, Champ! How’s it been?” Asked Zack.

“Zack! It’s been so long!” Aqua was relieved to see an old friend, but was certainly taken aback at the same time. Aqua had nearly forgotten how it had been 12 years she had been trapped in the dark realm, and aside from her encounters with Sora, Riku, and Kairi, only a few had truly aged over the time. Zack clearly had grown, as he was now tall, as tall as Terra had been. His hair had grown to a longer length, and a small x-shaped scar was now on his left cheek. And most notably, Zack had been working out. While he was fairly built before, now all she could describe him now as was a beefcake. And she certainly appreciated it.

            “What’s wrong, Aqua? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Zack joked, unaware of just what Aqua’s situation inbetween their previous encounters.

            “Oh, it’s nothing,” Aqua answered, calming down in her friend’s presence. “It’s just… well, you’ve changed since we last met.”

            “And you haven’t changed at all,” Zack retorted, “in fact, it’s almost like you haven’t aged a day…”

            Hearing that worried Aqua. She was supposed to keep other worlds secret from each other, and she was certain that this was not going to end well. “Uh… the gods blessed me with eternal youth for my efforts?” She prayed to whatever gods, if there were even any gods, that he would believe her.

            “Heh, if you could take on Hades, I believe it!” Zack answered, causing Aqua to internally sigh in relief.

            “So Zack, how long has it been since we last met?” Aqua changed the subject, thankful she managed to dodge a bullet, at least for now.

            “Oh, nothing really,” Zack looked down, looking somewhat bashful. ”I’m still working on that hero thing, you know. Heard Herc made it big, though.”

            Hercules became a hero? How so? However, deciding to figure out later, Aqua returned her focus to the man in front of her. “Aw, don’t let that get you down Zack,” she reassured him. “I’m sure you’ve still done plenty of heroic things since we last met.” Then she figured, why not? As embarrassing as it was when he proposed it, it might be nice to just relax, if only for a bit. “Hey, how about one date?”

            Zack perked up at that offer. “Really? Asking me out? With the same line I used on you?” Aqua giggled at his enthusiasm, he was almost like a puppy in some regards. “But… I just said it, I didn’t become a hero-“

            “Zack,” Aqua interrupted him, “I don’t care if you became the hero you said you would back then. I’m asking if you want a date with me.” She told him simply, calmly, but still trying to seem approachable. She hoped it worked. She admittedly never asked a boy out, let alone a man.

 

And so, the two simply went on a date. Not combat practice like she came to Olympus for, but still definitely a pleasant distraction from the pressures of her life. And admittedly, she actually enjoyed Zack’s company. Yes, he was energetic, but at the same time, he was good-hearted, and wanted to make the most out of both of their time.

It helped he was ripped, too, and she wasn’t gonna deny that she was paying more attention to his toned body than to the play they went to. She wasn’t sure if it was because of her training forcing her to put her focus away from romantic thoughts to more professional things, or because of her years in isolation in the realm of darkness having so little interaction with others, but Aqua certainly appreciated how well Zack aged.

The hours passed by, and before they knew it, night had already fallen. “I should get going soon…” Aqua announced.

“Got somewhere to be?” Zack inquired.

“Yeah, I came here to get some training, but now, I have other things to do.” Aqua told him. “My friends need me.”

Zack nodded. “Fair enough. I figure you still have some unfinished business. Gods know what it is, it probably has something to do with why you haven’t aged a day.” Aqua was about to panic, but as soon as it flashed on her face, Zack calmed her down. “Don’t worry, I’ll stick with the eternal youth thing if anyone asks. Just try to come up with a better excuse next time, you hear me?”

Aqua nodded and smiled. “Thanks, Zack. Thanks for the night. It was nice to relax.”

“Heh, not a problem, anything for the champion of Olympus!” Zack smiled, and it just made Aqua feel all the better.

As they began to part ways and she felt just one pang of regret. She didn’t want to deny it any longer, though she wouldn’t say she had fallen in love with Zack, at least for now, she certainly was smitten by his body. While Riku was certainly fetching too, she didn’t want to come off as unprofessional, either to him or any of their other keyblade wielding peers. And god knows when, if ever, they could save Terra from Xehanort. Here, she had a rare chance to indulge herself to the man she couldn’t help but lust over.

You bet she would take it.

“Zack!” She called out, thankful he hadn’t gone too far.

“Hm? Something up?” he asked, wondering why she said her farewells, only to come back moments after.

“Zack, I want…” Aqua started sweating and blushing. Asking him out was one thing, but this? It was bold, it was unlike her!

It was exciting.

“I want to spend the night with you,” she managed to get out. A part of her wanted to just die right there. It was the most embarrassing thing she had ever said, and as a keyblade master raised by an old man in solitude, she probably has said some pretty embarrassing things already.

“Sure.”

Wait, he said yes?

“I don’t have a place of my own to be honest, but I do have a room at an inn nearby, I don’t mind having you over.” Did he not understand? Did she not make it clear she was interested in the other implications of having someone spend the night with you?

“Oh, great!” She let out, noticing she nearly yelled out right in his face. Goodness, she was so embarrassed! Was she actually going through with this? “Lead the way!” She said, her face still red.

 

And so, they finally reached the inn Zack mentioned. It wasn’t too fanciful, but it served its purpose. The room was small, but cozy. Aqua’s thoughts raced through how this would play out. Would she chicken out and let him be a gentleman? Would she go all the way, and try to get him to ravage her like an animal? Or would he do that out of his own manly urges? Whatever would happen, she was nervous.

“You can take the bed,” Zack said. “I’ll take the floor.” So he was gonna be the nice guy. Okay, worst case scenario, he doesn’t make any moves on her.

“Oh Zack, that’s sweet,” she started, “but you know, I don’t mind… sharing the bed with you” she let out, getting quieter and quieter as she let more of that through her mouth.

“Oh, um...” Aqua could see the heat rising to his face, and thought it was cute. “Are you sure? I mean, really, I’d like for you to be more comfortable, and all-“ Zack stammered, blushing nearly as much as she was at first. While amused, Aqua figured it’d be best to just come clean.

“Look Zack, I want to be honest. You’re sweet. I like you. I don’t know if I’d call it love, but I truly do like spending time with you.” Aqua just said what her heart said. At least she think it said that. “You’re also really, _really_ hot.” She felt her blush coming back, so she continued. “I’ve never really been with another guy before, and seeing you makes me… well… longing.”

“Aqua, don’t get me wrong, I think you’re beautiful, but-“ Zack started to speak up, but Aqua interrupted him.

“I need a man. I’m only human. I need a man to make me feel good, to feel… loved. Physically. And when I saw just how strong you’ve become, I guess I just let my guard down and let those needs come back up. And they’re stronger than ever.” She took a step towards him, and grabbed his hands.

“Zack, I want you to have sex with me.”

Aqua could not believe she just flat out said it. She wanted to die of embarrassment.

“Aqua…” Zack removed his hands from hers and grabbed her face.

He kissed her.

Aqua was in bliss. She had never kissed a boy before, let alone a man. And Zack felt… pleasing, at the very least. It gave her a sense of joy to feel his lips on hers, and she took part as well as she could. She was unsure if she was any good at it, but she tried her best, to say the least.

As their lips pulled apart, Zack looked her in the eyes. “I know I should call you shallow for wanting to use me like that, but I don’t really care.” He kissed her again, and Aqua was greeted by his tongue entering her while they kissed this time. She liked it. She let her tongue wrestle with his, and it was fun. But she wanted more. She put her hands on his chest, feeling how firm and strong his muscles were. Once again, they stopped.

“Take off your clothes,” she commanded.

“Ladies first,” he retorted, but he was taking off his armor anyway. His shoulder armor came off first, and he soon removed his chestplate, his muscles now bare and exposed for Aqua to feel.

Aqua, wanting to feel more, removed her gloves, her sleeves, and the armor attached to them. They feel to the ground with a thud, but she ignored the noise and let her bare skin touch Zack, and explored his body more. Each muscle, each bump, each scar, she felt it all.

She turned around, giving her best “seductive” look. “Would you help me undress?” She asked. She found Zack more than eager to do so, and he immediately pulled the pink straps from her chest. She led him to the small zipper near her neck, and helped him remove her top, exposing her rather large breasts.

Zack ungloved his hands and grabbed them from behind, not too tightly, but firmly. Aqua pulled him into another kiss, and she turned around to simplify things. She felt her nipples against his rock hard abs, and they began to harden as they continued to kiss. Breaking away, Aqua got on her knees, and pulled down his pants, revealing his rapidly hardening member.

A bit scared, but also willing, Aqua kissed his penis at the tip, wondering how her lover would react. As a moan escaped from him, she took it that he enjoyed it. She licked the shaft, believing that to be the best way to get him fully hard. As she licked it more, it pulsed, and started to drip precum.

Though she knew it wasn’t going to last longer, Aqua opened her mouth and took Zack’s penis in it. Another, much louder moan came from him, and she continued down the shaft, slowly inching down to the base. Then she pulled back, breathing for air, and went back down on him. She repeated this until Zack’s dick started to throb, and he let out a warning.

“Argh, Aqua, I’m gonna cum soon…” He groaned out, though clearly he was still enjoying the feeling of her tongue and throat. Aqua took the cock out of her mouth. With it now out of her mouth, she started giving him a handjob. Her hands were not small, but delicate, and covered his dick with a fair length. As she moved her hands up and down, she felt his dick throb harder, and had an idea. She took her breasts and placed them around his cock, and proceeded to rub them against his dick.

“Oh gods, Aqua!” Zack was clearly enjoying this. “I’m gonna cum!” And with his dick in-between her tits, he came, covering her in his sperm. Aqua squinted, worried that it was going to get in her eyes. As expected, with how close she was to the source of the cum, she found a good chunk of it landing on her face. It hit her face warm, yet somewhat intoxicating. She also found that some of it landed in her hair. Annoying, but she could get it out with a shower when she left.

The remainder of Zack’s seed was on her tits. Curious, Aqua took a bit of it in her fingers, and licked it. She wasn’t sure what to make of the taste, but she figured she’d have time to make of it later.

Rising up, she kissed his muscular body, until she once again returned to standing before him. Then, a devious little idea played out in her mind. If she just sucked Zack’s dick, she could certainly muster up the courage to do this. And so, she muttered “paralyze” in a low voice in Zack’s ear.

Zack soon fell to the floor, being truly paralyzed by Aqua’s spell, as she intended. “I hope you liked my treatment, Zack, because now it’s time for you to return the favor,” Aqua told him, removing her shorts and revealing her panties underneath.

She kneeled down with Zack’s head between her legs, and said “Esuna.” Zack jolted into action, both shocked at Aqua paralyzing him, yet pleased with his current location.

“You didn’t have to do that, you know,” Zack joked. “You could’ve just asked me.”

“It wouldn’t have been as exciting if I did, and you know it.”

“Fair enough.” And with that, Zack reached to remove her panties, only to find his hands swatted away.

“Ah ah ah, these stay on for now.”

Accepting the challenge, Zack began to lick where he assumed where her cunt would be. He had no idea what to do really, but the thought of Aqua’s vagina aroused him once again. Kissing her crotch, he continued to search until Aqua moaned.

“Congratulations, you hit the jackpot.” Aqua rose again, and slowly removed her panties, being sure to give Zack an eyeful of her vagina, and the blue pubic hair that circled it. She made her way to the bed, removing the rest of her bottom clothing, leaving her completely naked. Now on the bed, she gave her best come hither look.

As Zack came to her, she pointed to the floor. “Eat me out,” she demanded. “It’s only fair, after all.” Zack made no complaints, kneeled, and buried his face in her cunt. He explored her insides with his tongue, and Aqua felt every bit of it. Soon, she felt herself approaching orgasm.

“Oh Zack, more!” She felt her voice rising, but she did not care much, her only desire was to cum and finally feel release. Zack intensified his licking, and started to assault her clit with his tongue. As he went on, Aqua felt more and more intense, more like she was getting close, and she started to scream. “ZACK! YES!! OH YES!!!”

And then she released all her own fluids, held inside for gods know how long. Riding out the waves of orgasm, she could barely think straight, except for one thing: she wanted more. She looked down and grabbed Zack, not caring that she just squirted all over him. She kissed him, slowly dragging him into the bed, and finally felt his naked body against hers’.

“Are you ready?” She asked.

“Do you have to ask?” She looked down, and felt that Zack had once again become hard, and wanting more.

“Do it.”

And thus, in one stroke, Zack entered Aqua. Aqua was shocked, she felt pain, albeit very briefly, and soon it became immense pleasure. Their bodies pressed against each other, and his penis finally entered within her.

She was no longer a virgin.

“Aqua, are you okay?” Zack noticed she started to bleed, but Aqua assured him that she was fine, and it was only because he was the first man to enter her. That only caused him to freak out more, but honestly, she thought it was pretty cute of him to be worried like that. To shut him up, she once again kissed him (with tongue, she was having a lot of fun with that), and made the first move.

She motioned to Zack, telling him to move his hips. He did so, and Aqua felt a wave of pleasure surge throughout her. As he did so, she began to join, and soon, their hips started moving in synchronization, the two truly becoming one, and at a shared rhythm.

“Oh gods, Zack, that feels good,” Aqua panted out, barely able to think straight with the pleasure she was feeling.

“I can go harder,” Zack claimed. “I may not be Hercules, but I bet I’m pretty strong myself!”

“What are you waiting for?” She questioned, and he thrust harder, bringing the keyblade master only more pleasure. She started moaning and groaning louder, and her mind strayed from everything except her sexual encounter and her partner.

She came, not even trying to hide her loud yell of orgasm, and nearly collapsed. Keyword, nearly. She still desired more, and evidently, so did Zack.

“This time, _I_ top,” Aqua said.

“Getting bold now, are you?” Zack teased.

“Do you want me to remind you of our matchup 12 years ago?” She retorted. That shut him up, though he still had a shit-eating grin on his face. His cock still hard, Aqua got up and on top of him, and slowly lowered herself on him, until his dick was fully inside her.

Aqua began to rock her hips, and soon Zack joined. This pleasure was incredible. Zack was incredible. This was exactly what she needed to let loose, she felt joy and pleasure like she hadn’t felt in years, even before Xehanort’s plans ruined her and her friends’ lives.

Her thoughts were quickly interrupted by Zack grabbing her tits, and starting to lick her nipples. He suckled them like a child, and Aqua liked the feeling. She enjoyed the feeling of her body being fully explored and used, and while Zack sucked her tit while they fucked, she teased his own nipples with the hands she used to support herself.

Aqua once again felt herself coming close, and from their current position, she could feel Zack was too.

“Oh gods, Zack, I’m so close…”

“Hng… me too, Aqua…”

He hadn’t cum when she did before, but she wasn’t a fool. She knew what would happen if a man came inside a woman. But she didn’t want him to pull out, it felt too good with him. And she was so close, too…

“Zack… Zack… I’M CUMMING!” she yelled out, even louder than her last one, and she felt Zack about to cum, but before he could release, Aqua cast yet another spell.

“STOP!”

She felt bad, in a sense, she was blue-balling him, but at the same time, he wouldn’t even notice she had exited him while he was frozen in time. It was for both their sakes, she supposed. Letting herself calm down from her ecstasy, she withdrew from Zack, still frozen in time, and undid the spell.

She found herself rewarded with a rather bountiful cum bath.

She let Zack finish his own ejaculation, and when he had finished, Aqua, still willing, asked one question.

“Still up for some more?”

 

The two continued fucking each other for several hours. By the time they had finished, the sun was rising, and Aphrodite was actually writing a letter of congratulations to Aqua for giving a damn good show for her first time.

Aqua awoke next to Zack, spent from their countless hours together, and felt refreshed. She needed this kind of release. She gently woke up Zack, and slowly, but surely, his sky-blue eyes opened into hers.

“I gotta get going now. For real, this time,” she told him. She gave him a kiss though before she left the bed. “Thank you for the night, though. It felt really good.”

“You gonna come back sometime?” Zack asked. “You still gotta win your title back, same goes with Terra too.”

Aqua smiled, remembering just how fond Zack was of Terra. Perhaps he could join in their next sexual encounter. Aqua was sure a master like her could handle two men.

“I will,” she assured him. Grabbing her clothing from the floor, she quickly got dressed, and left the room.

Aqua never expected Olympus to be like this. She came to fight, not to fuck. But she certainly did not mind her results. She was certain she’d be coming back soon. Next time, with Terra and Ventus too.

She heard a sound, and noticed a golden letter had appeared to her side. Picking it up, she opened it up, and found quite a shock.

_Master Aqua,_

_Though your journey has taken you far and beyond our realm, I must let you know that we gods of Olympus thank you. Had it not been for your presence, no matter how small, I do not believe that our world would be preserved by Hercules’s strength alone. Your actions led to the birth of another hero, the boy you call Sora, and we truly owe him, and you, our greatest thanks._

_Though we understand that as a keyblade master, you must keep other worlds secret, we wanted to thank you somehow, and a woman’s intuition helped me realize just how lonely you felt. So I gave you an answer to your lonliness, and thus, your night with Zack. I hope you enjoyed it, for I felt such great pleasure and joy from the both of you. It is bittersweet, I am unsure if you will be able to unite again with him, but as the goddess of love and sexuality, I hope that you will find the passion you so seek._

_Fight on, stay strong, and do not forget to answer to your heart’s and body’s needs._

_-Aphrodite_

            She was unsure of what she meant, of what to make of it, but she appreciated the letter nonetheless. A goddess of love and sexuality? Perhaps her accidental prayers came through. Unable to reunite with him? Would she not be able to find Zack again? Regardless of warnings, the future didn’t scare her at all. Nothing was like before. She was a changed woman. She had a drive, refueled by her first sexual encounter. She would push on through to the end, and see an end to the loneliness that had nearly took over her. She would feel that joy and love again.

            Her resolve strengthened, Aqua transformed into her keyblade armor, and left Olympus, ready to face the future.


End file.
